haiku to merlin
by kie-chan214
Summary: title says it all. mordred loves merlin. possible sequeal about arthers love for merlin
1. mordred

A/n: don't hate me I love both merther and merdred, I can't chose I can't… don't make me

Anywhozles this is just a whole bunch of haiku's I wrote during sport

**Stanza one**

_Messy raven locks_

_Eyes so blue like crystal night _

_Pale skin like moonlight_

**Stanza two**

_So tall and lanky_

_Such beauty unsurpassed _

_Presence so calming_

**Stanza three**

_His hatred for me_

_His diamond eyes shoot me down _

_With a look so strong_

**Stanza four**

_Care-free____demeanour_

_But life shrouded in darkness_

_His will so strong_

**Stanza five **

_Destiny's clash _

_Bound together with chains _

_Key came to unlock_

**Stanza six**

_Blue eyes so kind_

_Love burning in the deep blue _

_Never looking at me_

**Stanza seven**

_His, merlin's arther_

_Pain echoes in my soul _

_Pain so hard to bare_

**Stanza eight**

_The love that I feel_

_My heart can no longer bare_

_This burden on me _

**Stanza nine**

_Arther and merlin _

_Them, two sides of the same coin_

_Me, just someone else_

**Stanza ten**

_Guinevere, poor Gwen _

_Her king in love with merlin_

_An undying love_

**Stanza eleven **

_Merlins love I want_

_His love I can never have _

_The love I crave so_

**Stanza twelve**

_His trust is a must_

_The hard earned trust of merlin _

_His trust I once had_

**Stanza thirteen**

_It was all fate's fault_

_All being bind together_

_Arty, mer and mor_

**Stanza fourteen**

_U mans three together _

_Arther, merlin and merdred_

_Forever us three_

**Stanza fifteen**

_Merlin, I love you_

_Arther is evil, I swear_

_I know of Freya _

**Stanza sixteen**

_You know of Kara_

_Of what of what he has done to them_

_Love he took away_

**Stanza seventeen**

_He is a cruel man_

_Pendragon is a monster _

_Yet still you love him_

**Stanza eighteen**

_You love him so much_

_The love I see everyday_

_Why do you love him?_

**Stanza nineteen **

_I repent my sins _

_I beg you please, love me too_

_Look at me that way_

**Stanza twenty **

_With undying love_

_Deep pools of blue look at me_

_You love me, don't you?_

**Stanza twenty one**

_I apologise _

_I don't mean any of it_

_I do not hate you _

**Stanza twenty two**

_Please do not hate me_

_I was just angry at him_

_Not you, never you_

**Stanza twenty three**

_Emrys my true king _

_The one man I wil follow_

_I'm Emrys knight _

**Stanza twenty four**

_It's all a lie_

_I am nothing to Emrys_

_I'm nothing at all_

**Stanza twenty five**

_I'm disposable_

_Weak, useless, nobody to him _

_But he holds my heart_

**Stanza twenty six**

_His tight ice cold grip_

_He refuses to let go_

_I am but a slave_

**Stanza twenty seven**

_a marionette _

_just a puppet to his string_

_he can control me _

**stanza twenty eight**

_he need but smile_

_and I will do his bidding _

_yet he does not know_

**stanza twenty nine**

_I always have been_

_My servent to his master_

_And always will be_

**Stanza thirty**

_We are kin right _

_W are the same, him and I _

_But never arther_

**Stanza thirty one**

_merlin I love you_

_I swear to the goddess_

_and I always will _

**end stanzas**

a/n: okay, maybe writing another in arthers pov

mabye


	2. arther

**A/n: **nice to see you all again. Well if I made any mistakes or there is something you don't like, don't hesitate to tell me. I really want to know.

**Stanza 1**

Merlin, my merlin

Mine, he belongs to me

And so does his love

**Stanza 2**

Druid boy comes

Merlin's wary of him

And I don't know why

**Stanza 3**

Oh, I now see why

The druid comes to kill me

Help me please merlin

**Stanza 4**

Todays the battle

Merlin is not here with me

Where are you merlin

**Stanza 5**

He, he let me go

Why would he let me go?

Mordred why did you

**Stanza 6**

_Mordred told me why_

_Why? Because I love merlin_

_That is what he said _

**Stanza 7**

_My knight betray me_

_Mordred, in love with my love _

_His little Emrys _

**Stanza 8**

_Who wouldn't love him?_

_With his crystal blue eyes _

_And messy dark hair _

**Stanza 9**

_His angelic look_

_He has such a kind heart_

_Who could match with that?_

**Stanza 10**

_Merlin I love you_

_I swear to the white goddess_

_And you love me, yeah?_  
**Stanza 11**

_Don't let him touch you_

_Merlin you've got to stay strong_

_Mordred wants you _

**Stanza 12**

_His sinful touch_

_Stains your beautiful skin_

_Merlin don't be fooled_

**Stanza 13**

_He loves you merlin_

_Mordred is in love with you _

_You can see that right_

**Stanza 14**

_Why do you say that?_

_That you are not worth all this_

_Merlin you're perfect_

**Stanza 15**

_You are perfection_

_How could someone not love you?_

_My little warlock_

**Stanza 16**

_You leave me breathless_

_And others agree with me_

_You are breathtaking _

**Stanza 17**

_You're slim and tall built_

_You're beautiful shining eyes_

_Turing blue to gold_

**Stanza 18**

_Hair as dark as knight_

_Beautiful messy dark locks _

_Standing everywhere_

**Stanza 19**

_Put your hand in mine_

_Cold skin, hands frozen like ice_

_Always keep me calm_

**Stanza 20**

_You are too loyal_

_You will love me forever_

_I don't deserve it_

**Stanza 21**

_Mordred has left us_

_He went back to his druids_

_And I am so glad_

**Stanza 22**

_I love you merlin_

_You won't forget that right_

_Love you forever_

**Stanza 23**

_Promise me merlin_

_That you will never love him_

_Have never loved him_

**Stanza 24**

_My heart can't bear this_

_The idea of you leaving_

_Hurts my very soul_

**Stanza 25**

_You and your tavern_

_And that drinking mate Gwaine_

_Just another knight_

**Stanza 26**

_Just another knight_

_A man to take you from me_

_Ignore them merlin_

**Stanza 27**

_Give me all your love_

_And I'll give you all of mine_

_We are united _

**Stanza 28**

_How much I need you_

_Us, two sides of the same coin_

_How much you need me_

**Stanza 29**

_Mordred and merlin_

_Like they belong together_

_It deeply scares me_

**Stanza 30**

_I love you, you know_

_And I know you love me as well_

_Well to some extent_

**Stanza 31**

_Destiny chose us_

_We belong together and_

_Together we are_

**End stanzas**

**A/n**: what do you think; I might make one on merlins side of the story. In all truth he never hated Mordred, he just didn't trust what he would choose to become. This is a fanfic so arther doesn't die. Mordred and Arther love merlin, merlin loves them both but not in the context they want.


End file.
